Dolled Up
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Theo Galavan has you and Jerome dress up for an important event. Jerome can't help himself when he sees you all dolled up.


"So which one, the pink or the black?" Theo presented two fashionable and frilly dresses before you, his eyebrows furrowed as he waited for an answer. You looked at both of them with your hand over your chin, deep in thought.

"It's so hard to choose, I love them both!" you whined and Theo chuckled in response. The sly ginger appeared behind you and then suddenly joined your side. He was already in his black suit and his matching tie, bending over as he looked at the two dresses and said, "Pick the black one, that way we'll match."

"Now now, let the young lady choose. If she likes the pink then she can wear that, it's up to her." Theo assured.

"The black one will do!" you smiled and snatched it from the billionaire's hand.

"If you say so. I don't want to sound pushy, but hurry and get dressed, we have to get going." Theo said with a smug smirk before walking away.

"Be right back, J." you winked playfully at the ginger and made your way to the dressing room, closing the door behind you and stripping down to your underwear. Jerome stood by the door and said, "Ah, no need to be coy, gorgeous. C'mon and let me in there, I wanna see." he chuckled.

"Gimme a minute!" you called out, slipping into the dress and then posing in front of the mirror, swaying around just to see it flow. You traced your pink lipstick on the shape of your lips and then puckered them.

"You know, I don't like waiting long." he said in an impatient tone and you only laughed in response. You finished up the final touches of your makeup and then you started brushing your hair. You smoothed your fingers over the hair afterwards, trying to make sure everything was perfect.

"Ooh, time's up! Here I come!" he barged the door open and he immediately settled his gaze upon your outfit.

"Hey, I didn't say you could come in, meanie." you complained, but he didn't answer. He couldn't keep his eyes off your delicate curves and the sheer openness of the dress. You were wearing a sinfully tight black dress that glittered in the dim lighting. The wide cut of the collar allowed his eyes access on your prominent collar bone and softly sloped shoulders. It was fastened simply with a strap around the neck and a thick satin ribbon around the waist. The hem of the dress ended a few inches above your knees, exposing a generous amount of your legs. You took a moment to walk towards the mirror, giving him the view of your exposed back and how the dress had a low cut on it.

"Do you like it? It's a little tight, I might ask Theo if I can pick another one, he's got tons of them." you said softly and your cheeks flushed up when you noticed that animal-like look in his eyes, full with lust. He strides forward and slams the door shut once he's in.

"This one will do, doll, for now. Though, I can't promise that you won't need a new one after I'm done with you." he grinned and pushed you forward, your back against the wall. You looked up at him and then back down, taking a long look at him and how the suit hugged the contours of his body so perfectly. You locked eyes with him for what seemed like ages and then suddenly he crashed his lips against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pushed your body against his, the kiss warmed the area between your thighs, and you pulled away from his lips to tug at your dress.

"We don't have much time, so let's hurry up." you urged and he didn't waste any time untying the laces of the sides of your dress and he once he finished with that, he ripped the rest off and then peeled it down your body. You shimmied, swaying your hips from side to side as you wiggled out of it. He noted the movements of your breasts as you did so and grabbed one with his hand, gently squeezing your flesh, massaging it in his palm.

"That's a good girl." he praised.

A soft moan left your lips when he bent down to kiss at your neck as he kneaded your breast. You arched your back, giving yourself to him. You cried his name out as his fingers pinched and pulled your nipple. He lowered his head down to catch it in his mouth. The combination of the swirls of his tongue and the sucks of his lips made you whine and grind your hips against his.

Your breaths hitched and you placed your hand on the top of his head, impatiently pushing it down, needing to feel these sensations below. He chuckled and moved the hand, kissing your navel to your mound. A grin spread across his face when he noticed the sheen between your lips and he lapped at the wetness eagerly, teasing you.

"Jerome!" you uttered his name softly, bucking your hips to his face. "Hurry, p-please." you whined and it only made him want to take it even slower, but his own hunger got the best of him. He pushed his tongue between your lips, fully tasting your sweetness. He groaned into you, the vibrations enhancing your reactions.

He devoured you, penetrating you with his tongue while he massaged your clit with his thumb. You cried out even louder, tears welling in your ears from the pleasure and you felt a shiver run down your spine when he switched from his tongue to suck on you with his mouth.

"Oh fuck! Please, I-" you reached out to grab at his hair, grinding into his mouth as you came. He swallowed your essence and took a deep breath when he pulled away from you. He came back up with a grin on his face, he wiped your wetness from his mouth with one swipe and began to undress himself.

"Mmm, always so quick to cum when I eat you out. How do you expect me to behave when we go out tonight?" he laughed impishly.

"Yeah, like you ever behave. I've never heard of such a thing." you added as you giggled with him.

He clenched his jaw as he moved his hands to his trousers. His member begged to be released, it twitched and pressed against the material, wanting to burst through the fabric. You helped him remove them and you quickly took him in your mouth.

He hissed your name out when he felt you down there, you two were running out of time for any more play and he needed you now.

"Off," he demanded. You ignored his command and bobbed your head swiftly, tightening your mouth around him. He grunted, suppressing the moan he wanted to release. He grabbed at the base of your neck suddenly, with a firm grip.

"What did I say? Off. Now." he growled. You sucked on it one last time before pulling away, smirking at him as you left a trail of saliva at the tip and then licking your lips afterwards.

"Get back up here, Y/N." he ordered and let go of your neck. You instantly obeyed, pressing your back up against the wall. He kept his body over yours, his eyes staring you down.

"Open up, now." he instructed and you spread your legs against the cold wall, panting quietly. You reached between him and put your hand over his, guiding him to your entrance. With one thrust, he entered you and you both sharply gasped.

You both moved together. His thrusts met with the upward movement of your hips and he leaned in to give you sloppy kisses, painting each other's lips with spittle. He pulled away to reach down to your neck, biting at it and leaving a red, fresh bruise upon your skin.

You gripped at his back, scratching him with your nails and leaving marks all over which only urged him to quicken his pace and fuck you harder. Your moans changed into high-pitched cries, they grew in volume as he pounded into you. You didn't care who could hear you, all you could think about was how badly you needed him and that you never wanted him to stop.

"On your knees." he said as he removed himself. You willingly got on all fours and turned around, arching your back to present for him. He lowered himself down and you yelped when he entered you again, not wasting any time. His thrusts were barbaric, he relished in the tightness of you and the warmth of your wetness. He slapped your ass suddenly, branding your skin with a red print. You mewled softly, not caring who heard you because all you could think about was how good he felt. You threw your head back and you couldn't control the way it bobbled as your body slapped against him.

Your body tensed as you scratched at the floor and you felt your walls tighten around him, breathing heavily upon meeting each thrust. You writhed and moaned with each slam of his hips into yours, legs shaking, body humming with the beginnings of her orgasm. Your hand trembled as you reached between your spread legs and began stroking your clit with your fingers at the same pace in which he thrust into you.

"Ah! Don't stop! Faster!" you begged. He gave in to your wishes and his thrusts hit harder and faster. Your moans grew louder, reverberating throughout the small room as you felt his member jerk deep in her wet heat. Your eyes fluttered and your whole body was on fire, after one more thrust you suddenly came. The cum varnished both of your thighs and his pelvis, your bodies glistened with the mix of it and your sweat.

He slowed his pace, inch by inch he slid in and out of you, savoring the feeling of you. He kept going until he couldn't anymore. He grunted as his body shook and he spilled his seed inside, filling you up completely. You gasped when he did and your head drooped down, trying to catch your breath. You could hear him panting lowly from behind you and he turned your head to him with his hand, brushing the sweaty strands of your hair away and then planting a quick kiss on your lips.

"Looks like you're gonna have to get a new dress, gorgeous." he said through his ragged breathing.

"It's all your fault, meanie." you pouted and whimpered to yourself. You both hastily dressed in your clothes and fixed your hair before exiting the dressing room.

Theo was outside, making his way to check up on you. He cleared his throat and chuckled when he saw you two. He looked down at your dress, immediately noticing the rips in it.

"So, you want the pink one now, I presume?" Theo guessed with a smug smile on his face.

"Yes please." you nodded and Jerome couldn't keep himself from laughing as he stood next to you.

"Must I remind you both to conduct yourselves?" Theo shook his head as he fetched the pink dress for you.

"Won't happen again, don't worry. We'll behave from now on." Jerome lied and turned to look at you, winking.


End file.
